1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flexible electrode array substrate, and more specifically, to a flexible display device having the above flexible electrode array substrate.
2. Description of The Related Art
With the vigorous growth of information and consumption electronic industries, electronic products such as liquid crystal displays, mobile phones, notebook computers, personal digital assistants and digital cameras and so on, have become an indispensable part of life. Each of the electronic products generally has a display panel which serves as a medium to show images.
The display device having the display panel can be designed to be flexible. However, when the flexible display device is bent, different parts of the flexible display device bear different extension stresses or compression stresses. For example, the middle part of the flexible display device generally bears a relatively large stress so as to deform in large degree, and the marginal part of the flexible display device generally bears a relatively small stress so as to deform in small degree. When the flexible display device is used in a bend state for a long time, the image displayed by the flexible display device in the bend state is distorted. Thus, the quality of the images displayed by the flexible display device in the bend state is bad, and the above problem is worth striving to solve.